


破车

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 含逆





	1. Chapter 1

　　他的血滴落在我脸上，好像是他的牙齿掉了，管他呢，反正他会补上。我不停地打着他，警惕着他的还手，他并不是看上去那么弱。但是他只是哭泣着，别的动作什么也没有。他也不是这样的。我觉得自己的拳头落在一个虚体上，再也没有了之前的满足。　　

　　我停手。他也停止了哭泣，怔怔地看着我。他的牙齿果然在流血，我又想对他温柔了。　　

　　我这时才想起来，我今天并不是想对他做这样的事。　　

　　问他能继续吗？他点了点头。啊啊，他果然明白。　　

　　痛吗。我问他，摸他的牙齿，已经松掉了，我把它拔了下来，那里又空出一块，露出一个黑洞。他全身都缩了起来。　　

　　塞进去的时候，我突然想起，说不定自己早就想对他做这样的事。我看着他的缺口在我的阴茎边缘晃荡，那些刚被拉长的血块受到冲击的拉扯被我顶到了他的喉咙，他的口腔反射性地关闭，牙齿碰到了我的肉块。　　

　　你在吃它，我说。　　

　　他并没有真的在吃，我有些遗憾。我曾经有过持续一段时间的古怪想法，想把它们阉割掉。我想把它们拿给花道吃，剩下的一些可以给军团他们，我很会做菜，他们不会知道。我不是想做一个女人，我觉得，它迟早会让我做一些暴力的事，一些我无法控制的事，并且我会喜欢上这些事。这让我感觉很糟，让我觉得自己不是一个人类，让我感觉我健全的领域全部被侵犯。　　

　　这是我马上要做的事。我知道我将会侵犯他，因为他没有阻止。这是一件奇怪的事，明明是我在侵犯他，却感觉是他在侵犯我。我没有为自己开脱，我只是，真的这么觉得。虽然他只是一动不动，连哭都没有了。我的阴茎在他的口腔，堵住了他的食管，也许连气管都堵住了一部分。我却觉得他的阴茎堵住了我所有通向大脑的通道。它占据了我所有的感觉，我很害怕继续下去我就不能离开它。好吧，这确实是一种很奇怪的描述，因为他的阴茎并不事实地在我的体内，实际上因为他的害怕，它处于完全没有勃起的状态，看上去就像一团柔软的肉。我很羡慕它。　　

　　你看，我很羡慕它。如果我的阴茎持续在它的状态，就不会发生将要发生的事。我会吻他，像朋友一样。有时我会很想吻吻花道或者别的谁，看看自己对他们是不是也有同样的欲望，就像我看见他，看见他举起的手臂敞开的腋下透出的胸口的挺立的乳尖。如果我的阴茎就像他现在的这样软，我就会继续看他，看他的乳尖是什么颜色。我承认在那时我就想做现在这样的事。　　

　　有时我会想象是他在侵犯我。这样我就有理由开始自己的惩罚和报复。一个健全的合理的理由。我得承认，即使除去这一点，想象的被他侵犯的感觉也没有那么糟糕。他的阴茎就在我的体内，我像个女人一样被他侵犯。我想我一定很喜欢他。　　

　　好吧，我承认我是在给自己的暴力寻找各种的理由，摆给你看，有一些是真的，有一些是假的。比如我并不是真的羡慕他的阴茎是柔软的状态，我很遗憾。我看想到它是坚硬的。我想被他侵犯的愿望和侵犯他的同样强烈，或许更加强烈。我不想强迫他。再声明一次，我不想强迫他。　　

　　这种遗憾持续到了我进入他的那一刻。　　

　　你还记得自己是如何诞生吗？听见的第一个声音？看见的第一道光线？　　

　　现在，我知道了。以另一种方式，我又变回了人类。

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转

　　虽然一开始不认识水户，短短几个星期，她和水户的关系倒是比从没见过的弟弟都要好，和家里人一样，都很喜欢这个性格大气又成熟的男孩子，听说是樱木的未婚夫，再过几年就入赘过来，现在也都是把他当家人看待。　　

　　三井さん。水户从身后撑开她胸口的扣子，把手伸入到里面。胯部顶起在三井的臀部，向前压迫。三井成熟的肉体像一串饱满多汁的桑葚，在水户的挤压下，慢慢渗透出汁液。　　

　　水户的阴茎在三井成熟的阴户抽插，被三井闭拢的阴唇紧紧包裹，他的凸起的龟头顶到了三井已经完全膨胀的阴蒂，来了一次完美的覆盖，让两人都发出快乐的呻吟。三井闭拢了腿，将水户的阴茎完全包裹在自己的阴户中，宛若强奸一般，扭动着身躯，为了从水户的阴茎获得更大的快乐。她现在想让水户插入到自己的身体，又舍不得阴蒂所能获得的快乐。　　

　　三井露出完美的阴户，水户顶入前方。水户的真的很大，让三井忍不住惊喜。她的身体饥渴到就像被一百万个男人摸过，却没有一个人敢动她，因为他们在等待他们的国王。水户真的太大，比她以前经历过的都大，这还是一个十五岁的孩子啊，等他成熟，自己的阴户是不是要被他撑坏？三井忍不住，想像一个更成熟的水户。如果水户不是比她年纪小那么多，她一定会爱上水户。　　

　　水户在她的耳边，指导她的动作。他的声音和他的阴茎一样成熟。他说，三井さん，你这里比你的口腔还要潮湿还要温暖，这里的肉褶像手一样按摩着欢迎我，三井さん，我还这么年轻，会忍不住射出的，射到三井さん的子宫内部。他残忍地挑动三井每一处神经，把三井的肉体全变成性器。无论嘴唇还是肛门，都是为接纳水户的阴茎而形成，就连三井的双手，也是为了解决水户的性器。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　最开始的那一次，他叫了铁男的名字。水户没有停下，继续地动作，三井也继续随着他的动作不断起伏，发出愉悦的呻吟，刚刚过去的事就好像从未发生过。只是在最后，水户掐着他的脖子，面无表情问他：“你喜欢那个男人吗？”因为快乐和痛苦和窒息翻起白眼的三井露出了这个晚上的第一个微笑：“我爱他。”水户也就笑，将自己的精液全部射入那个贪婪的后穴，手没有松开：“很好。这很公平。”　　

　　最初，真的只是这样的关系而已。喜欢的人、爱着的人，无法碰触、无法再接触，因为些许的相似成为替代的安慰。对方喜欢谁不喜欢谁都是与自己无关的事。但是从什么时候开始，会因为这样的回答有一瞬间的迟疑和心痛呢？是因为过多的相似混淆了模糊的界限，还是因为截然的不同撕破了脆弱的伪装？现在，这些问题都毫无意义，此刻只有对方的肉体让他们沉迷。　　

　　三井用三指撑开自己的后穴，之前被射入的白浊顺着他粉色的臀瓣和大腿根部缓慢地滴落到地板。“它看起来还想要。”水户按着他的手指将它们塞回到那个不知疲倦的肉穴，看着三井因为这次简单的并且是粗暴的插入又抬起了阴茎。水户用食指和拇指弹动了它一下，刚刚射过过于敏感的它立刻变成了剧痛，然而他并不能从水户手中夺回这件原本属于自己的东西的所有权，水户牢牢握住了它，将它包裹在手上，捏住两侧用力挤压，他知道这巨大的痛苦将会变成更多的快乐，对这条阴茎的主人而言。这条阴茎是一条属于他们两人的玩具。他因为玩弄而感觉到愉悦，而三井将在痛苦之中迎接快感的爆裂。他不认为自己是个施虐狂，虽然他确实从对方痛苦的表情得到性的快感，但这只是因为他喜欢三井的表情，无论是痛苦的、失落的、还是像孩子一样单纯的快乐。他也喜欢三井的骄傲，喜欢他狡黠时露出的嘲讽。但是他不喜欢三井哭，无论是痛苦的、快乐的，是现在还是什么时候。所以他肯定不是施虐狂，没有一个施虐狂不会喜欢对方的哭泣。　　

　　水户的阴茎也开始抬头，但是还不够，长时间的性交之后它还有一些疲软，没有到能够插入的硬度。他示意三井过来用嘴或手或身体的任何部位让它能够尽快地给三井自己再带来最大的愉悦，和之前数次一样，它一旦硬起就不会再轻易倒下，这是一笔很划得来的生意，用少量的服务换来更长时间的被服务。水户知道三井从来不能拒绝这样的诱惑，就像他现在已经再也不能拒绝自己，在学校里、在学弟们就快要来的球场、在父母的床上，在任何可能是危险而刺激的地方。水户并不是一个寻求危险的人，相反的，他会首先的确保安全。但是三井也在诱惑着他，将他内心的渴望一个又一个地挖出，把自己填补进去。在他们的关系中，水户是进入方但不是主动权的拥有者，无论他如何地在形式上施加以暴力和控制，也是三井掌控着缰绳和皮鞭。虽然此刻的他们都还没意识到这一点。　　

　　此刻的水户知道的是，他控制着三井的一举一动，他的眼神看过去，三井就立刻停止了对自己的阴茎的按摩，乖巧地跪爬了过来。最近，他好像很喜欢这种卑微的形式，来迎合水户的喜欢。好像摩擦到了膝盖，其实已经不会再疼痛，但他还是暂时停止了动作。只有这个时候，他才是水户认识的“那个”三井寿。多年的锻炼让三井的腰肢格外纤细，此刻尽力地压低，更显得翘起的臀部圆润紧致，它们随着三井的行进而颤动，尚未被清理的精液顺着白皙的大腿后侧流到膝盖，让腘窝也变成了承载精液的性器，被水户的手机记录了下来。他摸了摸三井的脸，三井立刻会意，掰开臀瓣，让水户记录另一个地方。比起之前颜色要深了一些，但依然是鲜艳的红色，是雪地里傲然绽放的一朵红梅，无声暗香。水户并不会真的保存它们，结束之后就会删去，但是他喜欢这样的形式，三井也喜欢，这种虚假的珍视、欺骗的收藏。从这朵红梅里流出的化了的雪，又一次将床铺打湿，水户脱下三井的袜子，塞了进去。　　

　　这一次，是用脚。用足底。用分开的趾头。用背侧。用脚底的足弓。三井看着，水户也看着，白色和赤红的交织。它好像兴奋起来，但是还不够。水户把握住三井的脚踝，按压着那些清晰可见的血管，从拇趾开始一一品尝那些脚趾、关节、肉垫、足弓、足骨……　　

　　因为羞耻和无法抗拒的快乐，三井闭上了眼。这些快乐不止是从那些接触传来的湿润和重力，更加是因为这种臣服的标志。当然水户不可能臣服于他，这种行为并不代表这样的意味。但是这种心理和视觉上的刺激对三井是无比强大的，他甚至因为这种他也知道不可能的、想象中的意象瞬时射出了精液，将他高潮不久的阴茎又推上了灼烧般的疼痛，甚至有一种被盐蚀的错觉，似乎它就要烂掉、坏掉、再也无法使用。这想象让他的痛苦达到极致，不是因为恐惧而是因为又一波将他推过高峰的浪潮。它真的无法再使用，至少今天是如此。但是三井也很清楚，水户不会就这样停止，他也不希望。他渴望水户的插入，渴望自己的身体能够给水户哪怕一点点的快乐和纾缓。不知不觉他已经完全不能离开这个年下的比他更为矮小的后辈。自己的肉体是疼痛地渴求着他，情感上也不知不觉接受了自己的背叛。他害怕水户会突然地中止这种不正常的关系，他感觉这一天越来越近。也许明天水户就会消失。……事到如今，自己还有什么资格说忠贞这类虚伪的誓言。即使水户消失，难道不是像背叛铁男一样，开始下一段背叛？当自己被另外的粗大贯穿的时候，那些精液会把水户留下的痕迹全部洗刷。　　

　　很好。这很公平。因为他也不会记得我。　　

　　……不，这不公平。因为他从来也没有喜欢过我。　　

　　水户进入了他。粗暴的。毫无预兆的。凶狠的。恶劣的。开始了疾风暴雨地抽插。三井的哭泣让水户放弃了一切温柔。　　

　　为什么要哭，明明我已经那样温柔。你是在害怕吗？害怕我，无论我怎样做。也许只有伤害你才是最简单的方式。　　

　　这样的暴力就像机械一样冰冷。三井觉得自己的后穴不是被进入而是被切割着。这已经完全不能被称为一种娱乐，水户似乎是奔着彻底的伤害而来，伤害三井，更是伤害自己。即使是能够从痛苦中感觉到快乐的三井，此刻也只剩下恐惧，这好像是诀别的仪式。　　

　　不知过了多久，就在水户退出之前，突然地，水户被三井推倒在地。在水户反应之前，三井吻住了他，将他所有的反击全都封印在相交的舌头和唾液中。他骑在水户身上，鲜红的后穴被水户赤红的阴茎撑开到极限，之前的疼痛让他一时无法动弹，只有两片雪白的臀瓣微微颤动，将水户的阴茎吞入更深。之前的精液因为多余的挤压渗出来一些，顺着水户的阴茎掉落，落在他棕黑的阴毛。三井前后地挪动着，直到水户的阴茎全部进入他的体内，就连睾丸，他也想吞入。即使没有任何动作，只是感受到水户在他的体内，就足够三井高潮。他感受到水户的龟头，凸起的血管，撑破肛门的肉块，以及比以往任何时候更加鲜明的温柔。他的高潮突然地到来。被索求着，水户也在他的结肠深处又喷出了精液。

　　

　　


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性

　　应该会惊讶。正常情况下肯定会惊讶。　　

　　但是水户看见那个的第一想法却是，啊不亏是花道，又说对。　　

　　认识樱木不久之后，水户就发现他的这位拥有野兽一样行动力、反应力和直觉的朋友还具有一件超人的本事，虽然是无心却总能一眼看出别人的本质，这个能力反射到具体事件就是他在第一眼给人所取得的各样各样的奇怪外号，虽然很奇怪，却像是把人的隐私暴露出来，让人无法否认的赤裸真实。所以，在花道把对三井的绰号从女男改成咪叽之前，水户很好奇，这一个本质要如何体现。与三井交往之后，水户发现虽然稍微有点爱哭，但大体上他的学长是个十分制下十分的硬派男性，无论性格还是相貌都不会让人认为他应该归于女性的范畴。但是对于花道，水户从不怀疑，所以三井身上应该是藏着什么秘密吧，随着交往，自己肯定会知道，这一点，水户也不怀疑。　　

　　所以，当水户看见那个应该惊讶的女性器官，他的想法也不过是，啊，果然如此。他用手指去碰触了一下边缘的阴唇，三井轻轻地呻吟了一声。是真的啊。手指向下，水户碰触到一个小小的隆起，揉捏的话，两边的嫩肉自然的分开露出中间针尖大小的小孔。是尿道吗？水户的视线往上看，在这片菱形区域的上方是无可置疑的男性雄伟，那里也有开口，并且因为水户在下方的触摸已经从开口分泌出透明的粘液，在灯光下闪闪发亮，悬在开口处，无比色情。　　

　　“哪一边？”　　

　　“？”　　

　　“三井さん，你用来排尿的是哪一边的尿道？”　　

　　水户好奇地拨弄着三井女性尿道口的嫩肉，让上方的粘液更加突出，而下方原本被掩盖的地方也开始翻出鲜红的嫩肉。这里有被使用过吗？水户相当好奇。正当他要向那个紧闭的入口伸出指尖的时候，三井“啪”地拍在了他的手背，将他的手指拍开，却意外地落在了入口的嫩肉上，水户因为长期打工和打架比同龄人更加粗糙一些的指腹顺着尿道口一路划下，将那些未经人事的嫩肉敏感地划出血一样的道痕。“痛。”三井的呻吟让事况外的水户终于有些兴奋。他解开皮带，空气里弥漫起男性特有的青臭。既然学长对他是如此诚实，他也应该对学长坦诚相待。　　

　　三井不敢相信地闭上了眼睛。他的双腿因为恐惧并拢，却无意间将水户的手指陷入更深。　　

　　“不行……”　　

　　“不试一下可不知道啊。”　　

　　“你不会找个东西在你自己身上试吗？！”三井的话语换来了水户手指从肉壁开始的揉捏，这异物的侵入让三井有一股反胃的呕吐感。但是水户制止住了他，反而将他的上身拉近，让他看清自己正在被玩弄的阴道以及不断颤抖着的、汩汩涌出粘液的阴茎。三井的鼻腔里都是自己阴户散发的潮湿和水户阴茎的青臭气味，他不得不承认这气味对他很有吸引力，水户的阴茎就像苍虬的树干一样布满了狰狞的血管，年轻的生命就在这些让人恐惧却又充满期待的突起中蓬勃流动，那些让他头晕的气味也是从这些血管中溢出。它还没有完全勃起，如果自己能够让它恢复完全的活力，如果那些充满力量的搏动全都变成温暖的精液……三井不得不承认这是一个很有诱惑力的选项。　　

　　“是哪一边呢，三井桑？”水户并不急于让三井的幻想变为现实，他极有耐心的、细致的只用单支手指在三井处女的阴道反复婉转（他摸到了三井尚未开放的、羞涩地拒绝、却在他细心抚慰下欣然张开允许他通过的膜孔，如果能够实现，他想用嘴唇吻一吻它）。　　

　　“嗯当然，当然是上面！”为了避免发出更多的呻吟，三井咬住了自己下唇。水户的抚摸让他感受到从未有过的快乐，也让他的解释难以说出口。现在的他，要怎么说出既然自己是完全的男性（在此之前，他完全这样认为，也从未有过困扰），当然是用阴茎来排泄和获得快感。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　这样的三井，看起来确实非常色情。　　

　　因为是在一个人的公寓，三井只穿了短裤，露出他结实、健美的大腿，在短裤的内侧边缘，是线条优美、隆起的鼓丘。在半圆形的弧线中央，是令人浮想联翩的凹陷曲线。水户刚刚成为高中生的阴茎像石头一样硬，像石灰一样热。他把自己就要爆发的阴茎按入凹陷的内侧，两瓣结实的臀肉像双手握住一样迎接了他，他知道在这个宝藏的中央还有肥厚多汁的内侧。他把自己的阴茎向内又按了一按，等待不及的穴口立刻发出扑哧扑哧的声响。　　

　　“你可真是一个……”水户痛苦地按住自己就要爆发的阴茎，它已经热得就像太阳要爆炸，要在整个宇宙喷撒自己的种子哪怕成为绝唱，他还没有进入，三井两瓣像性器一样强壮有力的臀肉就已经让它快要进入就要衰老的年纪，布满了曲虬的血管，每一根都在不断膨胀。这根阴茎是世界上最令人吃惊的凶器，你根本不知道自己是该爱它还是恨它，它能够给你无尽快乐，也能占据你的五感让你只能成为性欲的奴隶。你会疯狂的想要它，就像你是世界上最卑微的生物，只能接受它的怜悯。　　

　　现在的三井，就已经进入这样的状态。就在水户把那根阴茎放入他的臀肉之初，他就经历了一次很多男人一辈子都不会拥有的无精高潮，只是因为它的热度，它的重量，它散发的气味，它给他带来的想象。三井无法阻止地高潮，他被压迫的快感根本无法遏制。他的前方已经像出血一样热，却没有精液敢溢出它。他已经完全被后方的热量所支配，而不是自己的大脑和神经。他像一个原始生物一样渴望着光和热量，渴望着水户能够满足它，当那些热气移动到穴口的边缘还没有达到，他就已经熟软得像根腐烂的香蕉，没有任何用处，只能被捅入他的腹中。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO

　　水户居然还是没理他，让三井感到愤怒又挫败。妈的，他心里骂了一句，我操，他又补了一句。但是现在的问题是水户不来操他，三井又想骂人，您不动也行啊，把您那该死的气味收起，明明是个动不动就散发出让人发情的信息素的强大Alpha，感受器官却像假的一样，简直就是个变种、三体、畸形怪。三井想尽法子贬低面前这个除了信息素哪里都不像Alpha应有的样子的后辈，一想到自己居然是要求他来标记，就感到深重的悲哀和对自己的愤怒。　　

　　在这样激烈震荡的感情中，那些止不住的水居然还在顺着他的屁股缝往下流，在他的臀部与大腿接缝的位置略微的停顿，三井感觉到重量，仅仅是这样的刺激就让他腹部开始了紧张。现在的他，就像一台过载的全频道接收器，任何的轻微的刺激都可能将他彻底烧坏。他的输出功率也达到了最高，连他都能闻到自己散发出的气味，如果他有两个自己，一定早已按着自己操干起来，连是Omega的他都忍不住这样的诱惑，水户洋平，一个Alpha，居然还在看着床铺，对他无动于衷？！　　

　　妈的，我前生欠你的，操！三井一拳击中水户侧腹，就势将他放倒，那些水顺着重力流到了水户腹部，三井胡乱地将它涂抹上水户的阴茎。“操！你他妈的倒是给我硬起来啊！”他乱撸了两下，也不管它硬不硬，他的身体因为之前的动作硬得就像只海兔子，软得也像，他现在就要把水户洋平给吃下去。　　

　　“你这个O才是装的吧，学长，啊啊痛。”三井粗鲁的动作扯得水户的阴茎发痛，他不得不收回关于分期付款的思考，专心在自己身体的问题。三井的手掌拽着他阴茎的中部，为了让上方直立起来，像是要把海绵体和血管捏爆。真没办法。水户抬起上身，同时按下三井正专注于他的阴茎的脸：“今天想要几次，三井さん？”　　

　　只是脸颊上的一个吻就让三井透不过气来，水户的味道太浓，熏得他脑子里的细胞都不再摄取氧气。刚才还在骄傲的他现在把自己交给了水户完全摆弄，他的乳尖被水户的手指戏弄地捏住，开口的圆孔被指甲的边缘顶住分开，水户的舌头在被迫分开的小孔舔舐，唾液的温度刺激着顶端的神经，还有不断深入的温暖，让三井的后背浮起快感。如果怀孕，这里就会分泌出乳汁，毕竟生理构造是男性，需要更为频繁的吮吸以免堵塞，但是现在，别说是怀孕，就是水户的阴茎都还没插入到三井的生殖腔去过，虽然三井也不想现在就怀孕，但是作为一个有配对的Omega还没享受过生殖腔高潮，三井觉得与他配对的Alpha水户洋平果然还是装的吧！有好几次，三井是故意地主动打开，想往水户的阴茎上套，结果这家伙居然生硬地按住他的腹部，逼迫他的腔口关闭，甚至中途就抽了出来，只是闭拢了三井的腿部交合。他才不相信世界上居然存在着这样的Alpha！从他学到的、看到的、他的同类们炫耀地分享的，他了解的是没有Alpha能抵挡这种诱惑，对于Omega生殖腔的侵占，这是一种繁殖的本能说白了就是Alpha和Omega的用途。天杀的Alpha才会在中途退出，天杀的自己才会因为他的阴茎对自己大腿的摩擦就达到高潮，这就完全没有了责怪他的理由，不能够理直气壮地对他抱怨。除了对自己并不是那么用心，水户真的是让人羡慕的、完美的Alpha，他强壮得就像头小公牛，真不知道他从哪里来的这些力气，从来没有一次是他已经停止而自己还没有满足。而且他也很漂亮，三井想，就算他不是Alpha自己也会喜欢他吧，但是到时候自己身上的会是谁呢。三井因为这个想法笑了起来，似乎在作为他不够上心的报复。但我还是会喜欢水户，三井想。他的乳孔因为水户粗糙的舌面契而不舍地侵犯红肿膨胀，用手指一划就会有近似喷乳的快感。这里已经被水户调教成暴露于表面的阴蒂，哪怕是空气的接触也会让他的快乐停不下来。只要再多来一点刺激，再用力一点的掐住，三井觉得自己就会射精，但是水户像毫不知情地停止，嘴唇和手指全部离开，操！　　

　　咔。突然的闪光让三井挡起眼睛，当水户把他的手臂拉下，在他面前的就是关于自己胸部的照片。从正面看，两侧的对比更加明显了：一颗是肿胀的红艳欲滴的圆柱形，开口的粘膜向外翻出，像一颗等待被吮吸的花蕊；另一边，几乎看不见的乳白颗粒点缀在胸口。水户像催促他似的，手指在照片的乳尖上滑动，随着从腹腔到喉咙热流的涌动，三井看着水户指甲被修成刚刚覆盖的指腹，双眼发直地僵硬在床单上。从阴茎涌出的热流顺着他的内股流到了膝盖，与从后方臀缝流下的滑液混合，一同滴落。他的嘴唇无意识地张开，因为他的胸口已经忘记了运动。仅仅是水户的手指，甚至是未接触他的手指，都能让他比其他任何方式更得到快乐。在他被标记之前，甚至他和水户都不是现在的身份，也都只有水户能够做到。　　

　　第一波的高潮给三井带来了兴奋和疲惫。水户的手指从相片向实体移动，已经存在的热量一经挑拨就立刻再次点燃，他执着地只抚慰于一侧，对于空白的另一边完全不予理睬。三井的阴茎很快重新恢复了硬度，被他夹在大腿和床单之间摩擦。突然，水户的嘴唇将另一侧的颗粒包含，那些纹路亲吻着它，只是这样碰触，似乎他完全不知道还能有别的行动。而在另一边，水户的指甲高高挑起圆口内部的嫩肉。两侧不同的刺激让三井进入到混乱的快感，似乎那片指甲、那片嘴唇是属于不同的人，他只能通过呼唤来确认，但是渐渐地，那些不断地涌出的“水户”都被断续的喘息和呻吟取代。他的胸口现在成为了完全的性器，不断累积的快感将他又一次推向高潮。现在，他开始明白水户询问的意思，无论他回答的是什么，水户都会给他更多。　　

　　感觉到快乐的并不是他一个，水户的阴茎也在牛仔裤中膨胀，它有一个明显的体积，三井舔了舔红得要出血的嘴唇。现在就想吻住它，将它全部包含在自己体内。上口也好，下口也好，那些热量总是让它们痴迷。但水户并没有让它们早点见面的意思，哪怕它是如何猛烈地跳动。他仍然执着地专注于用自己的嘴唇和手指将三井的身体开发出又一处的快感带，除此之外他不碰触三井的任何部位，也不让三井自己碰触。只有面对水户，三井才会这样顺从，但是即便如此，他也不是没有自己的意见。他抬起膝盖，顶住了那里。　　

　　水户明显的呻吟了一声，这让三井无比快乐。他总是喜欢看到水户不是那样冷静的时刻，因为自己而变化感情的瞬间。实际上，即使他是处于发情的时刻，那些由肉体填满的快乐也不是让他过分的满足，他想看到的是水户在自己身上认真、努力而快乐的脸。也许水户说的对，他就是假装的，为了水户而假传的Omega，只在他的面前将身体完全打开。　　

　　他的下体已经完全的湿润，做好了被进入的准备，虽然之前已经流出很多的水，但是现在，那里每一个细胞都是充满了弹性，又熟又热。他感觉到自己散发出更多的信息素，是直接的由生殖腔发出，这比之前的具有更加强大的催情作用。三井感觉到水户的阴茎在他膝盖上方猛然的膨胀。　　

　　下一秒，他的乳尖被水户掐出了血。水户将那些血液在三井的嘴唇上抹开。“这么喜欢我吗，三井さん？”　　

　　当然，一定，肯定。强烈的感情让三井流出眼泪，他想要做出微笑的表情，但水户已经吻住了他，将那些血液和泪水都送回到他的体内。“我也一样。”　　

　　已经分不清体内强烈的快感来源是什么。是被水户的阴茎扩张到极致的内壁？是与水户紧紧相连的手指？是他想看到的水户凝视着他的眼睛？算，管它呢，反正都是水户。三井闭上眼睛，让这个男人把自己彻底占据。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　虽然已经起立，但还不是很有硬度，三井把它贴在脸上的时候还在想要是嚼起来是有弹性的吧。当然没有这样做，虽然用手指轻弹了一下，没有想象中的前后晃动。塞入口中的时候，想用牙尖试一下，突然觉得它很可怜就没有继续，相反的像哄小孩子一样用唾沫安慰了可能被自己碰到的部位。经过了一夜，水户的味道有点咸，不过三井没有觉得有什么不好，他在尿道口的位置和下方的冠状沟都舔得很仔细，水户的阴茎的终于开始恢复硬度。想到是自己的功劳，三井就非常得意。再一会，他就要取得报酬。从尿道口滚出的前列腺液也被三井舔仔细，味道是真不好，但三井浑身觉得燥热，肛口痒得不行，只能用手指去安慰它，却是越来越痒，前面吸着阴茎也不能缓解。他嘴里是真舍不得，后面也是真的难受，要是从铁男那里拿点玩具回来就好，有一根他很喜欢的，直径也大，龟头也大，还有弯度正好能卡在他前列腺的部位，但是没办法，他早就和过去告别，现在他有的只有水户。早上还没起来整头的水户看起来完全还是个小孩子嘛，三井觉得被自己这样摆弄的他有点可怜。大概是在犯罪吧，虽然被他吸到上瘾的东西完全就是成人的体格。这个小孩子。只是想笑，硬起来的东西就从嘴里弹了出来，真的是让他爱慕。还没有醒来的水户现在是在做什么春梦呢？如果梦中的人是自己就好。三井抚摸着水户硕大圆润的龟头，又有液体流了出来，真是可爱。虽然三井不是很喜欢回忆自己的过去，但他不得不承认至少目前是给他带来了好处，他很容易地就进行了扩张，撑开到与水户的龟头差不多的宽度。虽然水户的龟头是一个夸张的形状，但幸好足够润滑，在稍微的挤压下它就完全地塞入到里面。肛口被进一步撑开的快感让三井舍不得让它进入更多，他夹住水户的龟头保持它的位置，收紧了腹肌，衔起阴茎前后移动，让肛口的神经接受进一步的刺激，像火花一样沿着脊髓窜入他的脑海。不断的积累让他自己的阴茎也硬挺起来紧贴住结实的腹部，与肌肉的摩擦更加剧了这种原始的快感。虽然很想试试是不是只用到水户的龟头就能让自己高潮，但蹲住的姿势让他两腿酸软，感觉到疲劳，而且在他的肛口内部那些想要咬住什么的肠壁因为落空只能向深侧转向，发出一种绞榨的饥渴，两方面的需求让他终于松开了龟头，这个硕大无比的异物随着他重心下落擦着他的肠壁内缘一路冒着火花捅进了最深处，三井忍不住咬在水户的肩膀出了血。　　

　　疼痛让水户清醒过来。虽然他之前就处在半梦半醒的状态，但因为很舒服就乐意继续睡着，现在他看到的是三井红着脸骑在自己的身上，嘴上还带着自己肩膀渗出的血渍。自己的阴茎仿佛被包裹在无数温暖的小手之中，从头到尾都被吮吸着，向上拨弄，勾引他的精液的喷射。这股来自人类内部的热量让他的阴茎处于非常惬意的状态，就像已经具备了大爆炸的条件，将要在这个柔软的土地孕育一个新的宇宙。不需要他的龟头去抽搓，他的膨胀的阴茎外侧就已经将三井在肠壁内侧突出的椭圆形的前列腺压迫到极致，随着血管的搏动和他一样在几乎静止的状态下将身体推向高潮的边缘。其实，用手指抚摸的话，会发现那块突起几乎是个心型，真是个奇怪的象征，水户曾经拿它取笑过三井，说它长成这样活该被蹂躏，三井当然想要反驳，但在水户手指的抚摸下只能是泣不成声。有时候水户会想自己是不是第一个发现这个秘密的人，其实很容易知道三井和自己不是第一次，虽然他一直在假装是，但是也许不是每个人都像他一样有这样的闲情逸致。他也并不是那么想追究三井的过去，自己在遇见三井之前也有过许多的相方，……或许以后也是。他就觉得，现在的自己也并没有醒来。　　

　　来自三井的亲吻并不柔软，也没有香味，很多时候，三井比他更加粗暴，也是比自己更强壮的。他的肌肉比自己更加发达，力量也不比自己的少，很多时候，水户觉得自己本来不可能、不会、不应该喜欢上对方，是怎么回事呢，是因为自己看见了他的哭泣吗，还是因为像现在这样在他之前自己从没有遇到过这样的相互一致的肉体契合？只是连接着就将要达到高潮，看见他裸露的脊背就会有性欲的冲动，想要标记他、占有他，这是第一次他不想自己先离开。　　

　　在拥抱之后开始了律动，即使想要控制，肉体的快感也催促他进入到三井的最里端，撑开结肠的部位，在双方再也承受不住的同时喷射了白色的火焰。剧烈的快感让刚刚醒来的他进入到一次低血压的短暂昏迷，而三井也是承受着不可忍耐的冲击进入到癫狂的状态。当他再次醒来，他的肉体又被三井紧紧地夹住，热流在他的四肢翻涌，翻过身来，这一次是三井的脊背在承受与床单的疯狂摩擦。

　　


End file.
